Turned Tables
by LE McMurray
Summary: It's been almost three months since McKay last saw Kiara but their next meeting might not be all he's hoping for. Sequel to Reunions.


Author's Notes:-Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

In case any of this seems familiar I started writing it before I saw The Storm and The Eye.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Rodney sat staring at the device on the table in front of him not really seeing anything. His mind was wandering to the woman who had left over two months ago after her sister tried to kill him.

Since the day Kiara had left telling him she loved him too he hadn't heard one word from her and he was beginning to think he wouldn't hear from her ever again.

"McKay," Sheppard called from the door, "Are you coming or not?"

Rodney sighed, "Sure," he winced slightly, the injuries that Letje had given him had mostly healed but when he stayed in the one place too long he became stiff and sore.

Sheppard grinned as the scientist joined him, "Do you have any idea where she got this idea from?"

Rodney rolled his eyes, "No idea, but I had no idea how to talk her out of throwing me a birthday party."

Sheppard clapped him on the shoulder noting that he winced a little, "Still hurt?"

"What gave that impression," Rodney replied.

"Come on or you won't hear the end of this," Sheppard told him, "Teyla did a lot of work for this."

Rodney rolled his eyes and followed on.

x

"Aren't you enjoying your party?" Elizabeth teased as she joined Rodney out on the balcony where he'd been standing for the past half hour.

"It's fabulous," Rodney replied taking another drink, he sighed, "Honestly I'm really pleased she did this, I'm just…"

"You're missing Kiara," Elizabeth noted astutely, "I can understand that."

Rodney dropped his head before looking back up to stare at the moon, "She said she'd come back and it's getting close to three months. I shouldn't have let myself get my hopes up, Kiara is amazingly smart and beautiful what would she want with me?"

Elizabeth squeezed his shoulder, "You shouldn't put yourself down like that Rodney. Kiara cares for you a lot but her twin sister was just killed. She more than likely wants to spend time with her family and grieve."

"I know," he sighed, his hand absently rubbing where Letje had placed the collar on him twice for torture.

Elizabeth wanted to comfort her friend but didn't know what to say, she knew without being told how little he opened up to people. The fact that he was working so well with the team was nothing short of extraordinary but he'd fallen hard for Kiara and opening up to her was something that scared him.

"I watched her when she was with you," Elizabeth told him, "She cares for you a lot and I don't doubt we'll see her again soon."

Rodney nodded and turned back to where everyone was enjoying the party heading back in.

x

Kiara grabbed the two children and pushed them into the last ship, the ship now full the door closed and she ran to the cave. The Wraith had attacked this planet while she'd been finishing her latest mission. She'd helped as many leave as she could now she had to get out of here herself.

She hadn't planned on doing any missions but Commandant Sidon had talked her into it and she needed to get away from her home. Her parents had been devastated by Letje's death and Kiara found that they were blaming her for not saving her twin neither realising she was blaming herself for that also. Kiara sat back against the cave wall tired from the past few months. Unfortunately she wouldn't be able to rest until she got off this rock, then once safe she would head back to Atlantis and see if her relationship with Rodney would actually lead anywhere. She hoped it would because she cared for him deeply.

She heard a whine of the Wraith ship nearby and knew she had to get to the Gate. She scrambled out of the cave and started to run diving out of the way as the transporter beam moved close to her. Kiara cried out in pain as she twisted her ankle, not noticing as her bracelet flew off her wrist. Grabbing a nearby branch hanging down she pulled herself to a stand and started limping towards the Gate. It was in range and she tapped the address into her remote controller, she was almost at the event horizon when the world went white and she knew she'd lost.

* * *

Rodney traipsed through the mud behind Sheppard, Teyla at his side and Ford behind them. The planet was deserted and looked as though it had been occupied not long ago. A shiver ran along his spine as they walked through what had once been a street filled with people.

"Major," Ford called from behind them.

Rodney looked back to see the younger man looking along a side street disgust evident on his face.

"What is it?" Sheppard asked.

"Dead body sir," Ford replied, as Teyla moved closer to it.

"We must leave now," Teyla snapped.

"Why?" Rodney asked worried by her reaction, "What is it?"

Teyla turned to them, "Wraith."

x

They ran towards the Jumper everyone feeling the fear that always followed them when they found a planet devastated by the Wraith. Rodney stumbled grabbing a hold of a branch hanging out. He saw a flash of silver lying on the ground and leaned down extricating it from the grass fear piercing his heart; he knew this piece of jewellery.

"Major," he yelled, running to the puddle-jumper.

"What is it McKay?" Sheppard snapped as he spun back to the scientist.

Rodney looked up at him, "Kiara was here."

"How do you know?" Teyla asked him.

Rodney showed her the bracelet, "This is hers. I know it."

"This place is abandoned," Sheppard told him, "She isn't here anymore."

"There are tracks leading to the Stargate," Teyla told him, "It is possible she left."

"And we can't stick around here," Sheppard told him, "McKay get in the damn ship now."

Reluctantly Rodney stepped into the ship and sat down heavily as Sheppard started the engines. He gently fingered the bracelet hoping she'd escaped but doubting that. If the Wraith had her he'd lost her for good.

x

"Is he alright?" Carson asked as the team entered the infirmary for their post mission checks seeing Rodney head away from everyone and sitting despondently on the furthest away bed.

"He thinks he found Kiara's bracelet on a Wraith decimated planet," Sheppard told him.

"No," he frowned, "Is he sure?"

Sheppard shrugged, "He seems to be."

Carson nodded, "Okay let's get this over with and then you guys can go talk to Dr Weir."

Sheppard nodded and sat down watching Rodney as he sat staring at the bracelet he held in his hand.

"I have a feeling that he is correct," Teyla said softly sitting beside him, "I recognise the bracelet also. Kiara had one exactly like that."

"You notice things like that?" Sheppard asked her.

Teyla smiled softly, "I was admiring it one day when she was here. She was given it by her parents when she became an Enforcer," she glanced over to where Rodney sat, "He will need us to get through this."

Sheppard nodded, "You're not kidding."

x

"Rodney?" Elizabeth asked softly, standing in the doorway to his lab, "Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" he answered buried in his notes while his fingers played with the silver bracelet.

Elizabeth hated seeing him look so sad, it had been several months since Kiara had last been here and now only a few hours after finding this piece of jewellery Rodney was sure she was dead.

"Rodney," she frowned at him, "We all cared for her too. I know you must…"

"Elizabeth," he cut her off, "Please I just want some peace so I can work."

"Major Jones just called in," Elizabeth told him, "You're heading out to help his team."

"Sure," Rodney replied settling the chain into his pocket before walking right past her.

Elizabeth grimaced at how he was shutting down over this but until he opened up to one of them there was nothing she could do.

x

Rodney followed Sheppard as they ran to the Stargate; he could hear the Wraith behind him.

"McKay," Sheppard yelled, "Come on."

Rodney rounded the corner and skidded to a halt hitting Sheppard as several Wraith stood in front of them.

"What do we do?" Rodney murmured to him.

"The only thing we can," Sheppard sighed grabbing Rodney's shoulder, "Run."

Both men turned and darted away into the forest aware of the aliens following them. Rodney ducked as a stun beam flew just over his head; he stiffened as Sheppard suddenly fell at his side. He grabbed the major's arms and tried to pull him along with him but the next thing he knew was the world going black.

* * *

"What hit me?" Rodney murmured, as consciousness forced him out of the peaceful black.

"Wraith stunner," Sheppard answered from his side, "Snap."

Rodney pulled himself up to lean against the wall next to the Major, "Where are we?"

Sheppard looked around the room filled with people and sighed, "We're in the stockroom. Look at all the food the Wraith have just sitting around."

"So what?" Rodney asked, "You have a plan to get us out of here right?"

Sheppard shrugged, "I'm working on it. We need to check out their defences, see what weakness they have?"

Rodney nodded, "Why not? I can't sit here anymore anyway; have to walk away the numbness."

Both men staggered to stand Sheppard reaching out and steadying Rodney when he swayed a little before they started wandering around the large room they were in. Rodney started to feel like he was in a cattle pen just waiting to be slaughtered and decided he didn't like the feeling at all. The other people didn't move much, occasionally a small group would become part of another or a larger group would break into smaller ones but other than that nothing.

As he glanced around Rodney caught a flash of red hair and his stomach tightened with hope.

"Major," he murmured, "I think I saw something."

"Like?"

"Not sure," Rodney told him heading after the red hair, "Give me a minute."

Without letting Sheppard have time to say anything Rodney swiftly left the other man standing. Rodney managed to locate whoever it was as they curled against the wall their red-hair covering their face.

"Kiara?" he whispered hopefully but not sure what he was hoping for in this case.

"McKay?" Kiara's voice whispered back as she raised her head to stare at him.

Before he could utter another word she was in his arms hugging him furiously as he squeezed her just as tightly.

"I thought you were dead," Rodney whispered to her, "I thought I'd lost you for good."

"Not much different being here," she sighed letting him go and stepping back, "We're in the clutches of the Wraith. We're the walking dead."

"Nice to know you have a positive attitude," Sheppard joined them, "It always helps in these situations."

"Nobody has ever escaped the Wraith," Kiara told him.

"Actually they have," Sheppard grinned.

"Well I've never met anyone," Kiara snapped angrily.

Sheppard continued to grin, "Now you have."

"You guys?" Kiara asked before shrugging, "Why am I surprised? So what's the plan?"

"I'm not sure yet," he told them, "But I'm working on it. Kiara how often do they take people?"

She frowned, "About every few hours they take between four and five people but they're picky."

"Picky? How?" Rodney asked.

Kiara shrugged, "It's hard to explain. I tried to protect some children they were going to take and get them to take me but they wouldn't."

Rodney gripped her arm at her revelation but didn't say one word. Feeling his hand she turned and gave him a soft smile.

"Kiara, have you checked the defences?" Sheppard asked.

"This place is solid with only one way in and out," she described, "They use their stunners against anyone who tries to escape."

"Then the only way is to make them take us," Sheppard mused.

"Are you insane?" Rodney snapped, "We're dead for sure."

"And if we stay here and do nothing," Sheppard replied, "We're just as dead. Personally, I'd rather go out fighting."

"Me too," Kiara added.

Rodney frowned, "I have another idea."

x

Rodney stared at the wall beside the doors trying to work out where the connections were for him to try and open the cell doors. Kiara and Sheppard were close by getting ready for any Wraith that came, the other prisoners were ignoring them and Rodney just hoped they continued to. He stopped for a moment closing his eyes feeling a gentle touch on his arm.

"Hey," Kiara said softly, "You okay?"

"Just a little tired and needing something to eat," he replied sighing, "And worried we'll never get out here."

"McKay, we'll get out," she gently stroked her fingers along his forehead and down his cheek before leaning up and gently kissing him, "Get this open and I can get us to my ship."

He nodded smiling at her before returning to work.

x

"Okay, in three two one," Sheppard ordered.

Rodney opened the doors and everyone started to run. He felt Sheppard grab him by the back of his jacket yanking him along a separate corridor to where everyone else was running.

"Kiara?" Rodney called.

"Right behind you," she replied, "And I can hear them coming. We have to get to the Stargate."

"What if we can't," Sheppard said, "What if the ship is not on the ground?"

"And you think of this now?" Rodney turned on him.

"Well there's one way to find out," Kiara snapped, "Move you two."

They ran taking the twists and turns of the ship all three now wondering if they would find a way out. Rodney suddenly jerked back grabbing Kiara around her waist and pulling her into a corner while Sheppard ducked into a corner across from them. Several Wraith guards marched past them and he could feel her holding her breath as he kept her held tightly against him.

Finally the Wraith were gone and Sheppard emerged, "Come on."

Kiara looked up at him, "You can let me go McKay."

They started to run again all three breathing a sigh of relief when they reached the planet's surface. Not one of them said a word as they ran to the Stargate and Kiara quickly dialled the planet where her ship was waiting.

* * *

Sheppard whistled when they entered Kiara's ship.

"Nice isn't it," Rodney said as he took the co-pilot's seat.

"Stop gloating," Sheppard told him, "Kiara, how long till we get to Atlantis?"

"That'll be a couple of days," she told him, "I have to report in first before I do anything and this means a personal report."

"Can't you at least drop us off so we can call home?" he asked.

"We don't have our GDO's," Rodney reminded him, "They won't drop the Shield."

"Let me go home, make my report then I'll take you guys back to Atlantis," Kiara promised.

"How long till we get to your home?" Sheppard asked.

"It'll take about two days," she told him, "Any faster and I'll burn out the engines."

"Can't you go home by Stargate?" he demanded.

"This ship won't fit through the wormhole," Rodney replied for her, "Besides I doubt she wants to leave it lying around."

"Alright," Sheppard grimaced.

Kiara smiled, "Get comfortable."

x

"So," Rodney started.

"So?" Kiara asked; they were sitting on the bed in the sleeping compartment while Sheppard kept an eye on the ship's course.

"I never got a chance to ask how you were after…"

"Letje's death," she finished for him, "I'm okay."

"Really?" he asked not convinced.

She shrugged, "My twin sister was killed before my eyes just before she could kill me, I think everyone would still have problems coping."

"I guess," he said, "What about your family?"

"They're fine," she whispered but Rodney noticed the wince that flashed over her face.

"Kiara?"

She closed her eyes for a moment before looking back up at him sadness filling the green depths, "They blame me."

"Why?" confusion filled his voice.

"I don't know," she whispered tears filling her eyes, "Maybe because I was there, maybe because they never believed her capable of what she did and felt I was exaggerating."

Rodney reached out and pulled her into an embrace, "I'm sorry," he whispered, "I wish I could do something."

"Just keep holding me," she whispered back, "Just for a while."

Her exhaustion finally caught up with her and she fell asleep as he rocked her gently.

x

"Hey," Sheppard greeted him as he walked back into the main compartment of the ship, "Is she okay?"

"She's sleeping," Rodney told him, "I don't think she's managed to relax for a while."

"Well," Sheppard shifted slightly on his seat before checking his watch, "Go get some sleep yourself. I'll wake you in about four hours."

Rodney nodded and returned to the sleeping compartment, Kiara was curled up on the bed facing the wall. As he tried to quietly get some blankets to sleep on she turned over.

"Hey," she murmured, "What are you doing?"

"Getting some sleep," he replied.

She slid over against the wall, "There's enough room. Stop making noise."

Rodney lay beside her smiling as she wrapped an arm across his chest cuddling against him.

"Kiara," he whispered.

"Shut up and go to sleep McKay," she told him snuggling close.

Rodney turned to face her closing his eyes and they both fell asleep. Four hours later Sheppard found them like that and left them alone for a little longer.

* * *

"Home," Kiara smiled as the planet came into view.

Rodney and Sheppard both stared at the Earth-like planet they were in orbit above.

"This is Kiara Delton requesting permission to land," Kiara called over the radio.

"Welcome home Uted Delton," a man replied, "You have permission to land."

"I'll take my normal space Joran," Kiara said, "Can you ask Commandant Sidon to meet me as soon as possible."

No problem Kiara," Joran replied, "Out."

Kiara turned to the two men sitting with her, "Hopefully as soon as I land I'll be able to talk to my boss. I need you to stay where you're put. Please."

They glanced at each other and nodded.

"What does Uted mean?" Sheppard asked.

"It's close to your Earth Detective," Kiara explained, "Sit down I'm about to land.

x

"Are you serious?" Kiara asked Sidon.

He nodded, his brown eyes sharp against his silver hair, "Kiara this is your choice and I stress it is one that will force you into situations you may not want. Your relationship with the Earth man was something I know you didn't want exploited by anyone."

Kiara mused, "Is this the only way?"

"Yes," Sidon told her.

She grimaced, "Fine. I'll do it. I don't mind that much, really," she frowned softly, "Where is Gerd?"

"Waiting for you," Sidon told her, "Kiara, I look forward to your report."

Kiara pulled out her weapon and headed for where Rodney and Sheppard were waiting for her. She was stopped by the equivalent of Captain Gerd.

"Sidon told me I was working with you," she told him.

Gerd smiled at her, "You can get us in?"

"Easily," Kiara told him.

"And you don't mind?" he goaded

"There is absolutely nothing that bothers me about us taking over Atlantis," Kiara smiled.

* * *

Elizabeth Weir was worried.

Two of her top team were missing and from the reports they'd been lost to the Wraith which terrified her. Sheppard was the military leader she needed for this place and McKay was the brains, although she'd never admit to his face she knew he was smarter than her.

"Dr Weir," Grodin called, "The Stargate is dialling."

"Close the shield," Elizabeth told him, "Any signal coming through?"

"There's a signal," he told her, "Its Kiara."

"Kiara," Elizabeth said, "It's good to hear from you."

"I believe I managed to pick up two of your strays," Kiara told her with a laugh, "That's assuming you want them back."

Elizabeth shared an astonished glance with Grodin, "You have Rodney and Major Sheppard?"

"They're both hurt but should be alright with your doctor's care," Kiara told her, "Can I bring them through now?"

"Drop the shield," Elizabeth ordered moving down to welcome home her lost sheep.

She reached the Gate as Kiara stepped through, stopping as the young woman wore a gas mask. Before Elizabeth could react Kiara threw what seemed to be a smoke bomb into the centre of the room. A bright light filled the room and Elizabeth collapsed to the ground along with everyone else.

x

"You okay?" Elizabeth heard Sheppard ask as she woke up.

"What happened?" she muttered as he helped her sit up, she glanced around seeing the entire Atlantis expedition in the room.

"Kiara betrayed us," Sheppard sighed he nodded over to where Rodney was sitting with a blank expression, "He's taking it pretty hard."

"He's in love with her," Elizabeth replied, "That doesn't surprise me. What surprises me is she'd do something like this."

Sheppard shrugged, "One minute we were waiting for her in her ship the next she arrives followed by several big guys. McKay asked her what was going on and the look she gave him made him step back and he murmured Letje."

Elizabeth groaned.

"Next thing we're getting bundled through the Gate to find everyone unconscious and thrown in here," Sheppard continued, "No weapons, no equipment. Hell, no paperclips to MacGyver our way out."

Elizabeth allowed a faint smile to touch her lips, "Is everyone here?"

"As far as I can tell," Sheppard replied, "We've no way out of this Elizabeth. They have control of Atlantis and considering how we met Kiara I know exactly who they'll be coming after to get everything to work."

"What can we do?" Elizabeth asked.

The moment she asked the question the doors opened and Kiara stood with several men standing behind her. Kiara turned to where Rodney was sitting; he stared back at her resignation in his eyes when she motioned the men with her to take him.

"Hey," Sheppard snapped as Rodney was grabbed and pulled towards the door.

Kiara pulled a gun on him moving it between Elizabeth and Sheppard, "I wouldn't."

As Rodney was dragged from the room Sheppard punched the wall, "We're screwed."

x

Rodney stared at her as he sat in what had once been his lab. He couldn't believe she'd done this, he couldn't believe he'd been so dumb as to believe someone as beautiful and smart would actually have feelings for him. She was talking to one of the men who grinned at her before leaving them alone.

"Are you okay?" she asked as soon as the door closed.

"What do you care?" he snapped.

Kiara winced as she walked over to him, "Look at me," she told him before grabbing his face and forcing him to face her, "Look at me."

He stared into her green eyes completely confused.

"I'm sorry," she whispered giving him a gentle kiss, "I'm sorry I couldn't warn you but there was no time."

Rodney was getting even more confused, "Kiara, explain to me what the hell is going on and why you're acting like Letje?"

She flinched, "Because I have to. Understand McKay, I'm not doing this for fun, I'm doing it because if I hadn't joined them they would have found another way to get here and just killed everyone."

He groaned this sounded horribly familiar, "Explain. Please."

"Gerd dislikes that you have taken over the home of our Ancestors," Kiara explained, "Sidon told me that he'd discovered he had gathered a group loyal to himself and they were going to come here and just kill you all. Sidon only choice to stop that from happening was to let them know about you and that I had a relationship with you. Getting me on the inside of their group wasn't that hard but keeping you alive is going to be."

"How can you by yourself stop these guys?" he asked worriedly.

"I can't," Kiara confessed, "But I can do a few things to help get you guys out of your prison."

Rodney remembered what Sheppard had said to Elizabeth in the room, "You're giving us the paperclips."

"What?"

"Never mind," he told her, "What's your plan?"

She explained it to him quickly, "Can you pull it off?"

Rodney sighed, "Are you sure about this?"

"Completely," she told him confidently.

"Fine," he sighed, "Get me what I'll need and Sheppard and I will meet you at the jumper bay."

Kiara smiled relieved that he believed in her, she'd been worried he wouldn't have trusted her. Giving him the things to hide she looked up into his eyes; Kiara stretched up and placed a gentle kiss on him. Rodney pulled her close to him deepening the kiss holding onto her worried that he'd never be able to do this again.

* * *

"Rodney," Elizabeth cried as he was tossed into the room again, Sheppard moved to help him but was waved away.

Rodney turned to where Kiara stood a smirk on her face before the door closed obscuring her from their vision.

"What happened?" Sheppard demanded, thankful there were no visible marks on their head scientist.

"She gave me some paperclips," Rodney smiled softly, revealing the weapon he had secreted in his jacket along with his trusty handheld computer.

"Kiara is working with us?" Elizabeth asked.

"She's trying to stop this group of fanatics who were originally going to kill us," Rodney explained, "There's going to be a power blackout in about ten minutes. Major Sheppard and I are going to escape at that point."

"Why not more of us?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because if too many of us go missing they'll just blow this place up," Rodney answered, "Major Sheppard knows Atlantis better than any of us and I can work anything we need."

Elizabeth grimaced before nodding, "As soon as it happens, go."

x

"Are you sure about this?" Sheppard asked as they moved slowly through the corridors of Atlantis.

"Yes," Rodney replied.

"McKay, are you sure we can trust her?"

Rodney stopped and turned, "Yes Major, we can trust Kiara."

"Look McKay I know how much you care for her but she…"

"Was doing what she could to protect everyone on this base from being killed," Rodney snapped, "This isn't me following something other than my head. Kiara has saved my life twice and I know her."

"How well do you know her though?" Sheppard pushed.

"Well enough to know just how much she's putting on the line for us," Rodney replied, "Look can we move or are we waiting for them to capture us? Kiara's waiting for us."

Sheppard grimaced but nodded, "Let's go."

x

They entered the jumper bay carefully. Sheppard nodded Rodney into the nearest ship where he gathered up some more supplies including a locator. As soon as it activated he saw someone coming towards them. Grabbing Rodney further in they waited weapons raised watching to see who was about to appear.

"Kiara," Rodney whispered in relief going out to meet the woman who smiled at him.

"Good, you both made it out," she nodded to Sheppard.

"It would have been easier if you hadn't stuck us in there in the first place," Sheppard replied sarcastically.

"I'm sorry about that," Kiara told him.

"Really?

"Yes Major I am," she snapped.

Rodney stepped between them, "This is not doing us much good. Can we go get rid of these guys then you two can argue till your hearts content."

"Fine," Kiara breathed, "We need to get to the control centre. They believe that they control the city now. All they want is the power the devices can give."

"So?" Sheppard asked.

"They're going to make a move on my home," Kiara continued, "I didn't believe it at first but they want to take control of my world and with the devices here they would succeed."

"That's the reason they want McKay," Sheppard mused before turning to the scientist, "How do you feel about being bait?"

"No," Kiara snapped, "I won't place him in danger."

"I'm not exactly wild about it either," Sheppard replied, "Elizabeth will kill me if I get him hurt but it's the only idea I have."

"Gerd is very persuasive that is why he managed to persuade the people he has to come," Kiara told them, "Once he is gone…"

"The others will fall apart," Sheppard grinned, "Alright, the first thing we need is to lure everyone but Gerd away then get rid of him."

"That's my job," Kiara told him, "I can't kill him but I do need to humiliate him."

Sheppard mused a little, "Alright I have a plan. Rodney get to the control centre, once there hide until Kiara and Gerd arrive then let her take over."

"Okay," Rodney murmured.

"What about you?" Kiara asked.

"How many others are there?" Sheppard asked.

"Eight," she replied, "Not are all what you'd call smart. Extremely gullible to be taken in by Gerd."

"I'll lead them to our people who will take them out," he replied, "We have a wraith stunner and some tazers; we can do it without killing anyone."

"Good," Kiara nodded, "They're still my people even if they are dumb."

"McKay go," Sheppard ordered, "We'll go get rid of the gang and Kiara will be there as soon as possible."

Rodney nodded a million possible things that could go wrong swimming around his head but he took a deep breath and caught Kiara's hand, "Be careful, both of you."

"You too," Sheppard told him watching as Kiara held onto Rodney's hand for a few more seconds before letting him slip away.

x

Elizabeth paced the room frustrated that she couldn't do anything to help her people. Teyla was close by watching her pace while Ford and Dr Beckett were talking softly just slightly apart from her. Some people were resting others talking and a few pacing like she was. The doors slid open and Sheppard stepped inside.

"Hi guys," he grinned, "Ford catch."

He tossed several weapons to the young Lieutenant who passed them out.

"You have eight idiots coming your way," he told them, "Stun them as fast as you can."

"Where's Rodney?" Elizabeth asked.

"He's acting as bait," Sheppard shrugged grimacing as he saw the complete shock in her eyes, "He'll be fine, don't worry. Kiara will be sending them in here pretty soon. Do you think the old 'one of us ill and we need help' act would work?"

"It's worth a try," Elizabeth replied.

"Good cause that's what I told her to tell them," he nodded, "I'll be just outside in case something goes wrong," he tossed her a radio, "I'll call."

x

Elizabeth watched as Ford and Teyla took up position at each side of the door while the others spread out across the room. She turned to Carson who was standing looking worried.

"Think you can do this?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Panic and pretend your ill?" Carson asked sarcastically, "I don't know, acting wasn't in the job description but I'll give it a go."

Elizabeth smiled and as soon as Sheppard gave her the signal she lay down on the ground, she could hear the door open and felt Beckett start going through the motions of checking her.

"Help me," Carson shouted, "She's going into shock."

Elizabeth could hear more people enter the room.

"Are you a bloody ejit?" Carson snapped, "I need to get her out of here."

Elizabeth then heard the tell tale noise of the Wraith stunner and opened her eyes to find eight people lying on the ground.

"Nicely done," Sheppard told them, "I'm heading to help the other two."

"I want Rodney back in one piece," Elizabeth called after him before turning to their own captives, "Let's get them locked up."

x

Rodney watched as Gerd entered the Gate room, he was secreted behind the stairs waiting for the signal. Unfortunately he didn't get one as a hand suddenly clamped around his throat dragging him from his hiding place.

"Well," Gerd laughed pressing a knife to his throat, "The one person I actually want to let live. How did you escape?"

"Pure luck," Rodney managed to say.

"Actually," Kiara's voice came from behind, "That would be my doing."

Gerd turned staring at her annoyed, "You?"

"Did you really think I fell for your line of 'returning our ancestors glory to us'?" Kiara laughed at him as they started to stalk each other, she saw Rodney head up to the control room getting out of the way.

Gerd sneered at her, "I will not allow you to leave here alive."

"You can try," Kiara replied her emerald eyes sparkling with anger, "These people are my friends and you want to kill them. Not a chance. Gerd, you should know better than to underestimate me."

He didn't answer but attacked her. Kiara swiftly blocked each blow side-stepping several of his attacks. Rodney watched amazed at her skill, she was incredible and each movement was fluid as she fought. His eyes widened in shock seeing Gerd slide a knife out from his belt; Kiara dived back as the knife slashed close losing her footing. Seeing her fall Rodney grabbed the gun Sheppard had given him and ran down turning it round just as Gerd raised his dagger to kill Kiara. Swinging hard Rodney smashed the butt of the gun into the maniac's temple relaxing as the man collapsed to the ground.

Kiara stared up at him, "Thanks."

"I'd like for one time to see you and neither of us ending up in the infirmary," Rodney told her making her laugh as she took his hand pulling herself off the ground.

Kiara wrapped her arms around him burying her face against his neck as she sighed in relief. They'd done it.

* * *

"I wish to offer our thanks and apologise for what happened," Sidon told Elizabeth as they sat in the briefing room. Sheppard stood beside Elizabeth while Kiara stood at Sidon's side.

"I'm just glad we were able to sort it out," Elizabeth replied, "Kiara's help was invaluable."

"Yes, I am loathe to lose her," Sidon replied making Kiara look down.

"Lose her?" Sheppard asked confused.

Kiara sighed, "My actions although for the best were against fellow Enforcers. There are many who will believe that they would no longer be able to trust me because of it."

"Even though it was the right thing?" Sheppard couldn't believe it.

She nodded, "Since I am likely unable to return to my life I wish to request asylum on Atlantis Dr Weir."

Elizabeth stared at her amazed, "Really?"

"I have friends here," Kiara told her, "I can be of great help in your explorations and…"

"And Rodney's also here," Elizabeth finished a slight smirk on her face especially seeing a blush form on the Enforcer's face.

"Can I stay?" Kiara asked, trying to get past her embarrassment.

Elizabeth nodded, "Of course."

"Thank you Dr Weir," Sidon said, "I'd rather not have Kiara wandering aimlessly out in the galaxy. She is an amazing Enforcer but quite a troublemaker."

"A woman after my own heart," Sheppard grinned at Kiara who grinned back at him.

"And you're giving her to me?" Elizabeth turned to Sidon who just laughed.

"Kiara," Sidon took her to one side, "I expect you to let me know how you are from time to time."

"I promise," she smiled.

"What do I tell your parents?" Sidon asked making her flinch.

"I don't care," Kiara sighed, "Tell them whatever you want."

Sidon placed his hand comforting on her shoulder before he turned back to Elizabeth, "I hope that we will be able to keep in contact."

Elizabeth nodded, "I know we can be good friends."

x

Rodney sat in his lab working on what he'd been doing before leaving for the last mission. It seemed like years ago after everything that had happened. He was working until the meeting had finished because he knew then it would time to say goodbye to Kiara again and he was trying not to think about that.

"Hey," a familiar voice knocked him out of his pondering, looking up he saw her standing at his side.

"I didn't hear you come in," Rodney told her.

"That's because I'm stealthy McKay," Kiara grinned at him.

Rodney turned and took her hands, "I guess you're leaving now."

Kiara smiled, "Not exactly."

He gave her a confused look, "Meaning?"

"I'm staying here," Kiara whispered with a grin, as Rodney stared at her in shock.

"Why?"

She rolled her eyes, "I may not be welcome back on my home planet after this so I asked Elizabeth if I could stay here."

"And she said yes?" he asked amazed.

"Why wouldn't she?" Kiara demanded teasingly, she moved closer to him, "Is this a bad thing?"

Rodney touched her cheek, "No."

Kiara wrapped her arms around his neck, "I was hoping you would say that," she murmured before kissing him.


End file.
